Fence posts are widely used in the construction of fences for a variety of purposes such as animal management, property boundaries, snow barriers and the like. A popular type of fence post is made of steel and has a T-shaped cross-section, commonly called "T-posts". The flat vertical face has a spaced series of lugs or projections extending in a line opposite the rear or "leg" portion of the T cross-section. These lugs then are used to facilitate the attachment of wire (usually barbed wire), which is stretched along the posts and secured at intervals to braced line posts and corner posts. Bracing for the line posts and corner posts must be solid if the fence wire is to maintain its tension over a period of time.
The shape of metal T-posts does not facilitate simple attachment of braces with common hardware. Usually, the posts in a fence system which require braces are made from angle iron. Bracing of such posts is slow and cumbersome, since normally an angle iron brace is secured to the angle iron post with makeshift hardware. Frequently, a hole must be drilled through the post to secure the brace. Since fences of this type frequently are located substantial distances from household power sources, portable generators or battery operated tools are necessary. Conventional bracing also typically secures the opposite or lower end of the brace in the soil, either with driven stakes or poured concrete. It is readily apparent that the bracing of T-posts in this manner is inefficient and costly.
Devices have been developed for attachment to a T-post which clip onto the posts through a type of spring action or which are secured to the posts by means of threaded fasteners. Two patents disclosing devices for permitting the subsequent mounting of electric fence wire on metal T-posts are the Patents to Burg #3,820,758 and Wilson #4,077,611. Both of these patents disclose a clip-on member made of insulating material which snaps over the post and is held in place by friction. Since the devices of both of these patents include a portion which rests on the post between the positioning lugs, vertical movement of the mounting device is restricted by the lugs located above and below the device.
The Patent to Wagner #3,874,640 discloses an attachment for placement on a T-post between adjacent lugs which facilitates the handling or tensioning of barbed wire, so that the wire may be stretched first and then raised out of the device and attached to the fence post. This is a temporary guide which is secured to the post only during the time the wire tensioning operation is effected.
The Patent to Cordell #3,670,468 is directed to a wedge for removably securing and aligning a T-post inside a larger pipe for use in temporary fencing. The T-post loosely fits within the pipe, and the wedge then holds it in place vertically within the pipe until removal of the wedge permits subsequent removal of the post. A substantial length of the post, including the positioning lugs on the front is enclosed within the pipe at the bottom end of the post.
It is desirable to provide a simple and efficient apparatus and system for field installation for facilitating the bracing of T-posts used in a fence system and for mounting accessories on such posts.